Shuffle Songs
by Faggot4lyfe
Summary: A bunch of little ZAGR stories I wrote just for Valentine's day! Full of fluffy stuff. Yeah cx. Read and review! T for swearing xD


A/N: Hey guys c: Sooo... I'm starting a new fic :DDD Yeah. I got dis hur idee-er from another story I read in dis hur fandom :3 I dunno' who dee author is buuut, when I find out I shall post dis information. 'Ight, 'ight. Lez get down tu it ;D By the waaay, this is ZAGR. Don't like it? Sweet. If you do? That's cool to I guess. c: & HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY c:

P.S. All dee song in hur on meh iPod. Dey was chosed cuz shuffle pickeded dem c:

Disclaimer: I own no copyrighted material. I do not own any of the songs, characters, nor do I own this idea. Fuck, I don't even own this disclaimer.

WARNING: Curse words ahead like fuck, shit, bitch, ass, ect.

**Can't Stand it - NeverShoutNever, babe**

Outside a house in a small neighborhood stood a green kid. He stared at the house, thoughtfully. He had been in that position for a while now, wondering whether he should go up to the door and knock, or wait outside until he saw the voilet hair of a young lady poke out from the door.

He knew she probably wouldn't look for him due to her pride, so he felt knocking on the door was the only solution. He sighed and slowly walked up to the door.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to ask her out on a _real_ date instead of sneaking around behind her brother's back. And maybe she'd already told Dib who was taking her out, or maybe she hadn't even said a word about her plans tonight. But it would be Zim's luck that he would walk up to that infamous door, knock, and have it opened to the shocked yet pissed face of his rival, who had no idea about why he was here and where his little sister, Gaz, would be going tonight.

Though the green extraterrestrial was worried and a little bit frightened, he would never admit it. He had too much pride for himself to ever admit that a silly emotion got in the way of what he wanted to do.

He reached the door and gave a timid knock. The aliean stood for a few short moments - which seemed to take hours for him due to his streadily growing anxiety - until a hand on the other side turned the handle and the door swung open, to Dib's face, just as Zim had imagined it - shocked and pissed.

"Zim?" Dib exclaimed. "You're the one my sister's going out with?" His hand went to his forhead. Why hadn't he seen it? All the signs where there! Dib would torment Zim, threaten him, tease him and Gaz would stick up for him! They would both be gone at the same times - and Dib would know because he liked to sneak into Zim's house when he wasn't home to get a better understanding of Zim's Irken technology.

Gaz appeared out of the corner of Zim's eye wearing a short purple dress. She had her hair curled in the back and straitened bangs. The alien's mouth hung open a little.

"Gaz-love," he said, grinning. "You look stunning."

The purple hair girl smiled and blushed. "Thanks. Not so bad yourself. Let's go. I don't wanna' miss our reservation."

They linked arms and left the house, slamming the door in Dib's still shocked face.

**Taking Over Me - Evanescence**

Why couldn't she get _him_ out of her mind? She was supposed to despise him, like her brother did. But then again, she was nothing like her brother.

Zim. She was a lot like Zim, though. More than she could imagine. She could spend the whole day think about the ways they were alike. The two had both been hurt terribly by the ones they thought they could trust. They both had a strong hate for the human race and Gaz's annoying ass brother and Zim's arch nemisis, Dib.

If Dib _ever_ found out or even got the slightest hint that Gaz has been in love over Zim for the past two years, he would lose his shit. And when Dib loses his shit, Gaz wants to throw him and his shit off a brigde.

But for now, until she got up the corage to talk to him without getting angry and beating him up, she would have to settle with day dreaming about him, wishing he loved her back.

**Fifteen - NeverShoutNever (Dang, Christopher Drew, my iPod must love you c:)**

Dib couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His little, baby sister was taking a tounge down her throat. And not just any guy's tounge - it was her boyfriend's strange, Irken tounge.

That tounge also belonged to his mortal (or should he say immortal? Zim was an alien - nothing mortal about that.) enemy.

She was only fifteen! These types of things shouldn't be on her mind - much less her actually doing it! His baby sister, who he had practically raised himself, was being mouth raped by Dib's soon-to-be paranormal experiment!

Dib felt a sudden surge of protection and hatred. Protection for his younger sister, and hatred for the alien she was making out with. Gaz was much to young for this kind of kissing. She should be recieving a small peck on the lips and nothing further crossing that boundary.

Finally getting over the shock, Dib marched right on over to the pair. Anybody in his way quickly moved, seeing he was not kidding when he threatened to buldoze them over.

"Hey, Zim!" Dib yelled."

Startled, Zim quickly pulled away. Gaz's eyes shot open. The extraterrestrial muttered, "Wonder what this time..." She giggled quietly before turning toward's her annoying dick of a brother and giving him her infamous glare.

"What did you want, Dib?" Gaz asked.

Dib started to lecture her. "You're just going to go along with what he was doing to you? Gaz, that was like mouth rape! Some people don't want to see that! I'm disappointed in you. Plus, you're only fifteen!"

The voilet haired girl rolled her amber eyes. "First of all, yes. He's my boyfriend, why wouldn't I? Second, what the Hell is a 'mouth rape'? We were just kissing! Third, people don't have to watch. Fourth, fifteen isn't so young. I've only got three more years until I'm eight-"

Zim cut her off. "The Dib-stink is right. I'm sorry, Dib. It won't happen again. I feel like I was taking advantadge of you're sister, and I'm sorry," he concluded.

Gaz and Dib both stood in shock. How out of character.

The large headed boy was the first to speak after that. "'Kay." Then, he was on his way.

**Reckless & Relentless - Asking Alexandria (They're screamo, so if you don't like it, don't look it up.)**

_I guess I'm never gonna' learn._

Zim sat on a wooden stool in the town's best bar, finishing up his fourth shot of hardcore liquor. He set the glass down remebering how it had come to this.

_"Gaz, please, listen-"_

_He was cut short. "No, Zim. We never get along anymore. We're always fighting. You can't agree on one thing I say! I've asked myself so many times 'why'." A lone tear ran down her face. "Just go."_

_So he left. _

_He figured he should go to a bar, see if people could really drink their problems away. It wasn't working. And he doubted the strongest drink they had could help pull him out of his misery._

Now thinking back he realize, he had treated her like _dirt_. Of all people he could kick around and not care, Gaz would never be one.

_But that's exactly what I had done. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this._

"You want another shot?" A bartender broke Zim from his thoughts.

He nodded weakly, his response just barely audible. "Yeah, thanks."

More of the strong liquor had been poured into the glass. As soon as the bartender pulled the bottle up, Zim snatched the shot up and downed it.

He repeated what he has thought a few minutes ago. _I guess I'm never gonna' learn._

**This Converstation Is Over - Alesana (Screamo cx)**

She was almosted turned around completly before she felt three claws grasp her wrist yet again, forcing her back around.

"No." Zim's voice was firm. He wouldn't let it end like this. He wouldn't let her just walk away from him.

Gaz smiled weakly, "Yes." The purple haired woman tried to break free from his grasp.

He held on tight. "You can't do this. You promised me you would come back to Irk with me." The alien paused. "What made you change your mind? Do you not love me anymore?"

A tear slipped from her eye, and Zim lifted his hand to wipe it away. But Gaz already had. "Earth is my home. Even though I hate this place, I'd still miss it. Besides, I wouldn't be excepted over there. I'm not of you're 'superior race'."

The extraterrestrial shook his head. "You'll do fine on Irk. You'll be with me. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, if you stay on Earth."

"I can't. Irk is my home, Earth is your's."

She nodded. "So it's settled. I'm staying, you're leaving?"

A pang struck Zim. That's how it was going to happen after all. She wouldn't be with him, like he always wanted. The only person he has loved was choosing a filthy ball of dirt over him. What was it she couldn't leave here? Her family? Her mom? Or atleast the memories of her late mother. Although, Zim should be happy that she was where she wanted. And he decided he was.

The Irken invader nodded. "Yes. But Gaz, I love you. I will love you forever. Now, this conversation is over."

Quickly hopping into his ship, Zim took of without another look back. He'd done the right thing for them, he knew it.

Another tear rolled down Gaz's face from her amber eyes. "I love you, too, Zim. Forever and always."

**Made Of Stone - Evanescence**

This was the last time he was going to break her heart. She has had a stone wall around it since her mother passed and no one was suposed to be able to break it down. Especially not Zim.

Yet he had, time and time again. But this time was different. Now she was done with this shit. She'd make her self an unbreakable stone if she had to, and be a bitch if it meant people wouldn't fuck with her feelings.

But she said the same thing last time and the time before. Would she stick to it this time? _Could_ she stick to it at all?

_Yes, I can! _Gaz thought, determination on her features. _And I will. I don't wanna' play Zim's stupid game anymore. It's never enough for him, and I'm sick of being the weak one in the end._

She needed something to numb the pain. She needed a distraction. The violet haired beauty needed her Game Slave.

After location her old hand-held video game and playing for thirty minutes, Gaz heard a light knocking at her window. Whirling around in alarm, she saw the one person - er, alien she never wanted to see again.

"Zim?" Gaz whispered in astonishment.

He nodded, looking innocently into her anmber eyes with his ruby ones. His antennas were slightly laying against his head.

The green alien looked so... heart broken. Was that how she looked? But it didn't matter, because that stone wall was just torn down again.

**Breakeven - The Script (If you haven't heard this song, you're fucking lame.c:)**

Zim wasn't one to understand emotions easily. He didn't show them easily, either. But this one emotion was so painful, he could only identify it as one in particular.

It was the one people wrote songs about, the one that sometimes caused people to kill themselves, the one that was tearing Zim apart right now.

Heart break.

Although, the little green extraterrestrial knew hearts thechnically couldn't break and that he didn't have one, but he could find no other word suitable for the pain and situation he was in.

_Gaz._

He sighed has he remembered the harsh words she had said to him after he said he though he loved her. All Zim wanted was _her_. Nothing else really mattered or was important to him. The purple haired human was the only human he didn't despise one bit.

What he despised about her, though, was what she had said to him.

_Zim, you're a fucking dick._

That was probably true.

_I hate you! Don't you get it?_

Oh, he got it. But it was okay, he hated himself, too.

_You're annoying and I'll beat the living shot out of you if you don't leave me the Hell alone!_

If that's what she wanted, he would try to be happy to obey.

"I'll never bother you again, Gaz." He vowed as he check to make sure the rope wouldn't fall from the ceiling. "I promise." He stick his head through the noose and jumped of the ladder.

**Anchors - The Amity Affliction (FAVORITE SONG RIGHT HERE, BRO c:)**

Zim has so many anchors.

Gaz was the heaviest, She weighed him down more than anything else. The girl he loved kept him from doing his duty as an invader. She knew it, too. And she dreaded every second of it.

But Gaz had anchors, too. Zim being one of the three. The others were her family, and her personality. _She_ weighed herself down. Just like Zim weighed himself down.

But having someone to hold you down isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes, Zim wants to end it, so Gaz steps in and hold him down. And vice versa.

Their anchors save eachother.

But they also tear eachother apart. When Gaz wants to have a normal life, she's reminded Zim isn't normal (paranormal? Yes). When Zim's Tallest call and he hasn't made progress, Gaz stands just out of veiw of the camera and listens to his leaders mock him until he's nearly in tears.

But, no matter what, Gaz and Zim have to stand by eachother. It's just what anchors do - keep you grounded.

**Robot - NeverShoutNever (this'll be good.)**

There was no emotion in those big ruby eyes of his that Gaz found so beautiful. There wasn't emotion anywhere within him. His race wouldn't allow it, thinking of emotion as a weakness.

Although, when a race strives to be the rules of the universe, feelings can cause failure. Gaz Membrane had the same rule. The only emotion allowed was anger.

But over the past year, love has creeped up on her and fucked her shit up. So had regrets from beating him up so many times to get him to notice her. And now that he had come back to Earth after a month on his home planet, he had a new, working PAK that correctly filtered out any emotion.

They had taken Zim away from her.

Gaz knew, deep down, though, her Zim was still there. They couldn't really change his whole personality with on little adjustment, could they?

Skool the next weeks were rough without Zim being loud and obnoxious. She missed the old him terribly. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Later that day, she was going to get Zim back.

At four o'clock, she stood outside his still abnormal house. The garden gnomes all remained how they were when Zim (she didn't like to think of that... _monster_ as Zim) lived there. Gaz figured the security still sucked.

Taking her first step onto the lot, nothing happend. The gnomes stay put. "Okay, then." Gaz muttered and walked up to the door. She knocked lightly. It was quickly answered by Zim's robot, Gir, but something about him had changed too.

His eyes were blood red, redder than Mimi's, Tak's SIR, had ever been.

"Gir?"

"State your name and business."

Gaz wanted to start crying. He had been changed, too, she suposed. "Gir! It's me, Gaz."

The SIR'S eyes turned blue. "Gazzy?" His face softened and his eyes turned back to the cyan blue. He remembered her!

She smiled. "Yeah! Let me in?"

His eyes were red again. "Master, we have an indruder," the little robot called over his shoulder.

Gaz froze. From behind Gir stepped out that horrible thing that took her Zim. His eyes shined menacingly. "An indruder? Oh, well, we'll have to take care of that." Gaz felt the gnomes shove her in the house and heard the door lock behind her.

"Zim." Gaz said. _He's not Zim. He's not Zim. He's not Zim._ She repeated over in her head. _Remember that, Gaz!_

His evil smile disappeared. "That's Invader Zim to you, Gaz." He looked confused for a moment. How had he known her name.

The purple haired girl picked up on it. "You remembered me?"

"Instict," he retorted.

"Come on, Zim! You have to fucking remember something - anything!" Gaz pleaded. She couldn't believe what had happened. _Her_ Zim was _gone._ But he still had to be there, he had too! The distraught girl would not let that go.

"Nothing," he lied. Truthfully, the alien had remembered it all. He remembered the fights, the apologies, the emotions...

But he couldn't feel them. They were there but he just couldn't feel them.

The refocused his attention on her. There was a small tear running down her face. He became sick to his stomach. _I, Zim, had made her cry?_

A small "Okay, then," left her mouth and she turned to leave.

_No. _Zim stopped her, grabbing her shoulder. Should he tell Gaz the truth? Or should he lie and say she was his prisoner until she gave him key information on how to take over Earth? "I remember it all. But I can't actually love you back." Zim paused unsure if he should say the next part. "... You deserve to find a man who's going to treat you right. I never could or would be able to."

Gaz knew he was right. She knew she was right, too. Zim was still there. He wasn't gone, but he wasn't her's. The alien had done the right thing for both of them, though. "I know, but knowing you remember means the world to me." The voilet haired teen turned to leave. "Bye, Zim," she said without looking back.

**Bring Me To Life - Evanescence (=perfect end)**

She was dead on the inside. She was a waste of space on the outside. She was completely worthless.

"Gaz!" Dib's stupid voice shouted. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

She didn't want to go to skool today. After they got off at 3:30 p.m., Dib would be taking her to her third appointment with their new family counsellor. She sighed, remembering the chaos last time when Dib though the assistant was a vampire.

"Hurry up, Gaz!"

"I'M COMING!" She screamed at him, scilencing the big headed teen. Did he really find it necessary to yell at her until she was down stairs? Gaz picked up her bag, left her room, and slammed the door.

At skool, kids were waiting outside the pathetic building for the bell to ring and let the students in. Gaz growled as she over heard her brother in an argument with none other than Zim. Of course.

Although, it may seem like Gaz despised the existence of both Zim and Dib, she never really _hated_ Zim. No, quite the opposite. She was head over heals for the alien, but it wasn't something she'd ever admit. Even if she did, Zim thought ever human was a piece of shit and unworthy of his time. But Zim and Gaz's relationship did grow to becoming friends.

"Gaz!" Dib called for her, gesturing for her to come over, and snapping her out of thought. Rather pissed, she trudged over to the two arguing Hi-Skoolers.

"What?" The purple haired girl asked, not in the mood to put up with her older brother's stupid hobbie of harassing Zim. She shot a look at Zim, confused at why Dib had called her over.

Dib yelling right in her ear, "Isn't Zim an alien? He is, Gaz, you've seen it!"

Gaz was fuming. "Why did you call me over to ask me a question if you were just going to answer it yourself?"

Dib was about to defend himself but was cut short by the bell. He walked off, afraid he'd be late to class.

Zim approached her. "How can you stand living with him? I wouldn't be able to put up with it!"

She smile, letting out a little laugh. "Eventually, you learn how to block out his annoying ass voice."

"Did the Gaz-human just laugh?" Zim asked, raising an invisible eyebrow.

Did she? Gaz thought over what had just happened. Did she really laugh? How? The violet haired teen had to admit the amount of stress she had felt pressing down on her shoulders just ten minutes ago had ceased a great deal. "Maybe I did," she said thoughtfully.

"You had surprised Zim."

Gaz laughed again. "Maybe I need to laugh. I've been under so much pressure the last month. Exams, Dib, therapie, chores," she stopped her rambling, realizing what she had just told Zim.

He chuckled a bit, too. The second bell rang. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Gaz nodded in agreement. "See you later, Gaz?"

She smiled. "See you later, Zim." Whirling around, Gaz rushed to her first period. Maybe she was worth something.

A/N: COMPLETE for now. If you guys want more, request away in the reveiws. What me to do a certain song? Leave in in a review. If you flame me I'll chop your muggle dick off & feed it to my rats c: 'Kay? 'Kay.


End file.
